


Halloween Kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [14]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is that time of the year again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> No animals were hurt writing this fic.  Just some Halloween drabble while the kids are getting ready for their parties tonight and all sorts of costumes are everywhere…  
> Pictures that accompagny this fic can be found: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/10576.html, it was originally posted on October 31st 2014.

June was having a Halloween party and everyone was invited, June´s family, Neal, Peter and El, The Harvard crew, even Mozzie would attend. For weeks, everybody had been busy looking for the perfect outfit for this masquerade ball.

 

Neal had been very mysterious about his costume and didn´t want to say anything, not even Mozzie was able to find out what Neal would be wearing and Peter and he had seriously tried.

 

Hallow´s eve came and Neal had agreed to have dinner at the Burke´s right after work before going to June´s party.

El had prepared a nice lasagna with some salad and a nice bottle of wine, so they were enjoying the meal, when suddenly…

El gasped, as she had never seen Neal transform. When she jumped up from her seat, she saw kitten Neal sitting in the middle of the pile of clothes and the anklet.

´Damn, not tonight…´ Peter sighed. ´Now I will never know what Neal was going to dress up like. He has been taunting me for a month now…´

 

´Oh, but we can´t leave him here, with all the commotion and kids ringing the door bell, I asked June if it was alright to bring Satchmo, I even got him a costume. So we can´t leave Neal here alone´

 

´Seriously, El, you got Satchmo a costume?´

 

´Yep, I will make sure, Neal can also join the party.´ El left the table to get supplies and Peter was left to his own devices to clean up the table.

An hour later, she came to get Neal and she called Satchmo, who followed her upstairs.

 

It took a while but finally El called Peter upstairs, so he walked up and started laughing when he entered the bathroom and saw the two pets in costume. ´Oh, people will definitely enjoy this.´

They quickly changed in their costumes themselves, as they were going as Bonnie and Clyde. Peter got an old violin case out of the back of the cupboard and El started laughing, ´Nice touch, Clyde.´

 

Peter got the car and they ushered Satchmo and Neal into the car to June´s party.

When they arrived at Riverside Drive, Maria, June´s maid opened the door as a zombie servant. Peter thought it was a nice touch; Leave it to June to have everyone join in.

The party was already in full swing, so Peter put Neal on a stool, where he was the highlight of the evening, bathing in all the attention, next to Satchmo and Bugsie.


End file.
